WideVision Song Contest
WideVision Song Contest The WideVision Song Contest '''(often shortened to '''WDSC '''or '''WideVision) is a song contest based upon the Eurovision Song Contest. The contest has been running since August 2019 and currently has had 5 complete seasons with a 6th in progress currently. Each country's Head of Department picks a song for their country. They can internally choose or host a national selection which is voted by the other Heads of Department. The countries then vote for the shows (Semi-Final and Finals) to determine who qualifies and wins. So far we have had 5 different winners, Cayman Islands, Hungary, Iran and Netherlands, and Romania. The highest score for a winner was Iran in season 3 with 275 points where they were represented by Mahan Moin with her song "Elysium". The closest gap between a winner and a runner up was in Season six when Thomas Bergersen & Merethe Soltvedt's "Children Of The Sun" beat runner up Sweden's song by 13 points. Romania in Season 5 is so far the only winner to have come 1st in both the jury and televote. In season 1, the Cayman Islands won the jury vote while the televote was won by Norway. Season 2 the winner, Hungary, won neither the jury, which was won by Australia, nor the televote, which was won by Ireland. In Season 3, the US Virgin Islands won the jury vote while the winner, Iran, won the televote. Season 4 winner Netherlands won the jury vote while the televote was won by Albania. In Season 6, the jury was won by Norway; however, the televote was won by Aland Islands. In Season 7, the jury was won by Uganda, and the televoting winner was Palestine. History The contest started on with Season 1 on where the first semi-final premiered on the 6th of August. The first winner was the Cayman Islands who was represented by Transviolet with their song "Pretty Head". The country that won the previous edition gets the chance to host the next edition of WideVision. Slogans Slogans have been used with the theme art since the first edition of WideVision. Rules *The view limit on songs is 50 million. *The artist must be related to the country or the country it is borrowing from. *There is no age limit on the songs. *There is no time limit on the songs. *Overused songs are not allowed (from Season 2 onwards) unless there is an overused edition. *An artist can only represent one country each season. *Not voting in a semi means you get -50% of your votes, in the final you get 0 televote points. *No (J)ESC songs. *No strongly political or offensive song. Winners Statistics Top 10 Table Here are all the number of top 10 positions from each country (countries who haven't achieved a top 10 have been omitted) Points are done esc style (1st is 12, 2nd is 10, 3rd is 8, 4th is 7, 5th is 6, 6th is 5, 7th is 4, 8th is 3, 9th is 2 and 10th is 1)